Nero Esposito
Appearance Nero has the youthful appearance of a male in his late teens with lightly toned skin, blue-colored eyes and standing six feet. He has messy snowy white hair that is brushed down with his bangs parted Apparel Nero initial outfit is gothic-like that consists of a long, dark blue coat with the inside lined with crimson and a brown harness featuring coat buttons that have a rose design, a red hoodie with two zippers with a black shirt underneath it and a red wristband worn on his left wrist along side a small brown belt. The lower half of the outfit consists of dark blue pants that is held up by a belt that has the buckle in the shape of a rose, brown thigh straps with small belts and brown boots extending up half way to his shins. While he hardly wears any jewelry, he does wear two rings on his left hand with the first on his index finger and the second on his ring finger that features a rose design. These rings hold a significant effect to him After the year , Nero's outfit has changed drastically as it now consists of a dark blue jacket with a hood, a tattered dark crimson shirt, black pants and combat boots. While he still possesses his rings, he no longer wears them on his fingers but instead around his neck via a necklace laced through the holes. Personality Powers and Abilities To many people, Khal comes off as being a serious, sardonic and somewhat antisocial person in that he acts as a lone wolf- often choosing to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others, something that has both caused him to become an independent mage and given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself isn't something he does out of thinking he is better than everyone else but rather stemming from the fact that he often has difficulty with properly interacting with others. However, this has lessened to an certain degree after meeting as he is more willing to interact with others. He is also very rebellious especially towards authority in that he doesn't like to be ordered around and refuses to let anyone push him around. This is especially true towards authority figures as he has little respect for them and only shows it to those who have managed to earn his trust. He often shows an honorable side in that he refuses to resort to cheating, fighting dirty, using cheap tricks or tactics in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable" and dislikes those who uses them. This also causes him to refuse to attack opponents from behind nor will he fight those who are weaker than him. This is shown when he refused to fight when the latter was injured. When it comes to combat, Kahl is somewhat arrogant, cocky and incredibly flippant in that he casually mouths off to his enemies while even making taunts and sarcastic jokes. Despite this however, he has a love for combat as finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. In spite of him mostly showing , he is actually rather emotional though this mostly revolved around those he has managed to form a relationship with as he is quick to defend them Equipment Exorcist Gun: Quotes Trivia * He is based off the character Nero from the Devil May Cry series * Nero's surname is Italian and means "exposed" where it was given to abandoned children left in front of churches or monasteries. This is in reference to him having been abandoned by his parents and left at a church. Themes Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids